The Trainee Guardians: Ace Chair
by Azumi-Yuki
Summary: We all know that it's only a matter of time before the King, Queen, and Joker go to middle school. Yaya Yuiki most likely will end up as the Queen Chair, who will be Ace Chair? That's what Amu and her friends need to find out.
1. Another X Chara! Recover Spell!

_Hey everyone, I have this Tokyo Mew Mew story and I promised myself not to make anymore stories until it was done, BUT I'm running out of ideas. Also, I got this interesting idea for a Shugo Chara! fanfic. It seems kind of long but I think it's worth reading  
_

_**Note - At the beginning the setting is taken from Episode 30, but I changed it to fit my ideas.**_

**Disclaimer - I do not own the manga or anime versions of Shugo Chara!. Only two characters in this chapter are my own idea. I also don't own the song Butterfly by DDR  
**

* * *

A wicked little laugh was heard through Seiyo Elementary, "Fu, fu, fu, fu," as a little black egg with a white X zoomed inside the school and into the library. Not too far from the X Egg was a girl in a red and pink cheerleading outfit. She had been racing all around, following the X Egg everywhere it went. She had to admit that it was fast, and any normal person would have given up this chase of cat and mouse, but she was the Joker and it was her mission to purify the X Egg. The girl's amber eyes were fixed upon the egg, not wanting to let it escape. The egg was already out the library and going towards the point where it would be slowed down; up to the roof. She brushed her sugar pink hair out of her eyes and flew out to the roof.

The creature in little black egg had hatched! It appeared to be a black little doll with a great big red X on the forehead. It was flying around another girl with long blonde hair and wearing a tutu, while easily dodging the bowling pins she was throwing. "Dash, dash, dash!" it yelled as it dodged so fast it could be taken for teleportation rather than flying. The girl in the large tutu yelled out, "Juggling Party!" and a new set of pins appeared in her hands, she wasn't going to miss.

"Mashiro-san, I can still use Open Heart!" screamed the cheerleader as she neared the other girl. The petite girl threw her bowling pins at the little creature, it dodged three pins but it seemed the fourth one would get it; that is until the pin abruptly stopped centimeters away from the little black doll. Both girls were shocked that it would just suddenly stop in mid-attack. The cheerleader looked at the other girl and began to say, "Did you-?"

Before she could finish her question they both heard a voice, a female voice, shout out, "Moon Scepter!" Both girls turned around and saw a tall girl with flowing dark blue hair and brown eyes. She had a tattered black witch hat with a white crescent moon on the side of it. A black cape was wrapped around her shoulders, tied with a white ribbon. Her long-sleeved dress was the color of the midnight sky with a white crescent moon at the top, the dress stopped at her knees. White ribbons were tied around her legs, and a pair of short dark blue boots on her feet. In her right hand was a wand, about the size of a baton, it was blue in color, with a white sphere at the top to resemble the full moon. The girl also wore glasses.

The witch girl aimed her scepter at the little character, which had not moved from its spot since the pin stopped moving. The girl then whispered, "Secure Spell," and white ribbons shot out of the little moon, tying the doll. She then threw the scepter up into the air, where it spun twice, and caught it, she yelled at the mummified character, "Recover Spell!" The sphere glowed dark blue and a blast of shimmering blue hit the mummy, a blue aura surrounded the character and the red X was broken as the little doll screamed, "Dash, Dash, Daaaaaaaaasssssh!" The little character was no longer full black, but now it wore white and red gym clothes, little running sneakers, and a red ponytail. It smiled warmly before entering a white egg and flew off to the owner.

"Amu-chi, Rima-tan! There you are!" shouted a girl with light brown hair tied into little pigtails with big red ribbons. She had on the girls' school uniform and a red checkered cape. Next to her where three little dolls like the previous one, only not black with a red X. One was a little baby in pink with a pacifier in her mouth, another one was dress in an all blue outfit and a big light blue hat with a blue spade on the side, and the last one was in a green maid outfit and a light green bandana with a green clover on the side.

"Yaya, you won't believe what just happened!" exclaimed the pink haired girl as her cheerleading outfit disappeared and she now wore the same uniform as Yaya, but without the cape. Next to her was another doll with a pink outfit and a sun visor with a red heart on it. The mini cheerleader waved her pom-poms around and exclaimed in surprise, "Amu-chan! The girl's gone!" Amu turned around and for sure, the witch girl was gone.

"Who's gone?" asked Yaya. "Someone else was here?"

"Yes, she purified the egg, which was the Joker's job," responded the blonde girl, Rima, as her large tutu and red bow disappeared. She too wore the uniform and the red cape. Next to her was a little clown doll that was giggling softly to herself.

"Someone else with a Shugo Chara!" exclaimed Yaya happily. "How did she look like? Was it someone we know?"

"I don't think so," said Amu as they walked down the stairs and to the Royal Garden. "She was very tall, maybe as tall as Kairi. Still, that doesn't help since Kairi is only nine years old, who knows how old this girl was. She looked like a little witch though."

"WOW! A witch Chara!."

"She was smart," commented Rima. "She wrapped the X Chara in ribbons before purifying it, so it wouldn't run off."

"Yaya wants to Character Transform with Pepe soon! Wouldn't that be great Pepe?" asked Yaya to the little baby, who nodded.

Soon the girls entered the Royal Garden. It was a huge crystal greenhouse with many plants and flowers. There was a little shed inside the place and in the center were a little table and five chairs. Occupying two seats were two boys; both wore the boy's uniform and a blue checkered cape. One boy had blonde hair and light red eyes, next to him was little king doll that looked very similar to him; only light purple hair and blue eyes. The other boy had dark green hair and light blue eyes, both him and his little character, who looked like a samurai version of the boy, wore glasses. Once the girls took their seats, Amu and Rima explained what they saw at the rooftop.

"Who do you think it is?" wondered Yaya out loud.

"Whoever this girl is, it would be helpful if she joined the Guardians," said the boy with glasses, while pushing them closer to his eyes. "Don't you agree King?"

"Yes, Sanjou-kun," responded the other boy as he stirred his tea slowly.

"Tadase-kun, what do you mean? There are no more spots available," pointed out Amu to the blonde king.

"Hinamori-san, we will go to middle school next year," said Tadase, looking up at her.

"Wah! That's right! Amu-chi, Rima-tan, and Tadase-kun won't be here!" yelled Yaya.

"So it's important that we find replacements for you three," finished Tadase.

"Is Yaya still going to be Ace Chair?" asked Pepe to Tadase.

Tadase shook his head then looked at Yaya, "No, Yuiki-san will be promoted to Queen Chair. She has served Ace Chair for two years now; I think she has what it takes for Queen Chair."

"Alright!" shouted Yaya happily, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't worry Tadase-kun;Yaya will be a great Queen!"

"A Queen doesn't speak in third person," pointed out Rima, to which the little clown giggled.

"Kairi-kun, are you still going to be Jack Chair?" asked Amu to the glasses boy.

"I bet the Class Rep will be King Chair! He's perfect for a king!" answered Yaya for Kairi.

Kairi began to blush but quickly stopped and replied, "Probably not, I've only been a Guardian for a short time."

Tadase smiled at Kairi and said, "Oh but you're great at coming up with plans and speaking in front of the school, you're practically the Shadow King!" Tadase then directed his attention to everyone, "So we need to find replacements for Ace, Jack, and hopefully another Joker."

"The Joker will be hard to find," said Yaya.

'Well that concluded today's meeting, let's go."

With that everyone went their separate ways. Following Amu were the pink, blue, and green dolls, who were conversing with each other. "Ran, where's Eru –desu?" asked the green maid to the cheerleader. "I thought she was with you two," said Ran. "Suu and I thought she was with you," replied the artist. "Well we didn't see her, right Amu-chan? Amu-chan? Amu-chan what are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about that girl we saw," answered Amu quietly. "Let's talk when we get home."

Amu and the three floating dolls soon reached a simple two story house. When they entered, Amu wasn't surprised to see her mother and father fawning over her little sister, Ami, while singing a little song. "Ai, Ai, Ai! Little butterfly!" sang the sweet-lolita girl on top of a little stool, a toy microphone in hand. Amu walked up the stairs to her room and immediately plopped on her bed.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" asked the artist.

Amu looked up at the blue doll and responded, "Nothing Miki, I'm just tired, that X Chara was stupidly fast, and I didn't even cleanse it. Heh, I guess I'm not what I use to be. That girl, if we find her I'm sure she'll recover the X Eggs faster than me. Maybe she has three Eggs too, and then she'll take my spot as Joker when I leave Seiyo."

"Hmm, it appears Utau-chan's enemy, Hinamori Amu, fears she is doing a poor job as Joker," said a little female voice. Amu and looked around and saw a little blonde angel in the middle of the room. "Eru!" shouted Ran. "Where were you?" The little angel looked at Ran, "Oh me?" she said, "I was asleep inside Hinamori Amu's bag before the X Egg appeared."

"You know some sleep sounds good right now," whispered Amu before putting on the lemon colored pajamas. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Amu," replied the four dolls, also known as Shugo Charas.

* * *

_So there you have it, if enough people like it I'll add more chapters. Also, right now I only thought of a character for the Ace Chair. She is based a bit around me and what I think could be my would-be-self. Please review!_


	2. Enter Tsukino Yuki! Defense Spell!

_Chapter two! I would have posted it yesterday, but we were out most of the day and my sister started tennis classes. _

_The day in the chapter is the same one as episode 32, but not the same setting, so not Amu's class but someone else's._

**Disclaimer - I do not own Shugo Chara! In any shape or form. There are some characters here that are of my own ideas to go along with the story but I own nothing else.**

* * *

A few days later, Kairi Sanjou was sitting in his classroom with a notebook literally in his face. He didn't want anyone to find out that he wasn't simply reading over some history notes, but rather a file containing information he hoped would help him find the Guardian's secret. However it didn't really help much, the file only mentioned the names of previous Guardians. Suddenly he felt a nudge on his shoulder, he looked towards his right slightly and saw his little samurai who muttered, "Someone is coming; it might be your new Sensei." Kairi placed the file in his bag, he would have to remember to return it later, and looked up for class to start.

Just then a tall lady with light green hair and blue-violet eyes entered the room. She placed her bags on the floor next to the largest desk, the teacher's desk, and looked up at the students who all took their seats. She smiled warmly at them and said, "Hello class I'm Midorikawa Haruko, your regular teacher has been offered a job in America, so I will be your teacher. Now let's begin with roll call."

As the teacher reached Kairi's name, a knock was heard and one of the school office ladies entered. She whispered something to the teacher and stepped back to let the teacher speak. "Well class, it appears a new student will be joining us. Let's all listen to what she has to say," the teacher then signaled to the office lady to bring in the student.

_"Hey Amu-chi and Rima-tan, tell us how the girl looked like," said Yaya at the meeting._

_"Well, she was tall. Probably as tall as the Class Rep," began Amu, talking about Kairi._

The girl who entered the classroom did seem tall, but that didn't mean it was her. What else did those two girls say?

_"Her hair was blue, but not like the capes you two boys wear. It was a darker shade, kind of like the nighttime sky," added Rima. "I'm not sure how long her hair was, but definitely longer than Hinamori-san's hair."_

_"She had brown eyes, oh and she wore glasses!" finished Amu._

"Ok, sweetie," said the teacher. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl's hazel brown eyes scanned at the classroom, her glasses catching the light when she pushed them closer to her nose, giving her a more mature appearance. "Hello, I'm Tsukino Yuki and I just returned from living with my aunt in America," said the girl as she bowed slightly to the class, who were all going, "Oooh!"

"Ok, why don't you take that seat over there," said the teacher pointing to the empty seat next to Kairi. "Yes Sensei," responded Yuki as she tucked a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear and walked to her seat. Meanwhile a few murmurs where heard here and there. "Wow an American girl, do you think she went to a private school?" "She does seem pretty, maybe she was a model in America." "Do you think she has a boyfriend?" "An American boyfriend who she had to leave." "They must have had a beautiful goodbye date."

When the girl took her seat and placed her bag down on the floor, where it fell to the side and from the corner of Kairi's eye, he could have sworn he saw two little eggs; one was dark blue. However she picked up the bag and closed it before he could get a better look.

"Ok everyone, time for your history lesson," said the teacher as she clapped her hands together to get the students attention. "Now, could someone give Tsukino-san a textbook? I assume everyone else already has their own."

A girl in the second row of seats stood up, "I'll get it Midorikawa-Sensei," she said as she opened a cabinet and picked out a thick red book. "Here you go Tsukino-san," she said while handing the girl the book. Yuki took the book and quickly said, "Arigato."

Kairi wondered if she heard the whispers calling her, "Silent Wolf Type," or if she simply ignored them. He made a note to himself to mention this girl at the next meeting, which was tomorrow since the King had to buy a few stuff.

At lunch time, everyone goes to their little group of friends like in any other school, except for Kairi who heads straight to the nearest boys restroom and opens his bag.

Inside his bag is a little light green egg with a picture of bamboo stalks in the center. Kairi nudges the egg gently and whispers, "Musashi, come out." The egg begins to crack and out pops the little samurai who asks, 'What wrong Kairi? You usually don't call me during school."

"I think the new girl was the one the Joker and the Queen saw the other day," admitted Kairi. "I think I saw two eggs but I can't be sure, however she does seem to fit the description. What should I do?"

Musashi floated out of his egg and began to think, placing a hand on his chin. "Well," began the little samurai, "The best thing would be to tell the King."

"There's no meeting today," pointed out Kairi.

"One day won't matter, just keep an eye on the girl. If you see the eggs again or think that she sees me, then we can take her straight to the Royal Garden."

"Ok, let's take this file back to the library."

Kairi and Musashi exit the restroom and head towards the library, which took them to the third floor at the main building. You see Seiyo Academy is sort of like a big castle. In the center is the main building where the offices, cafeteria, library, and the biggest exits are at. The main building is multiple floors, with the cafeteria and exits at the bottom floor, the offices at the second, and the library at the third floor. Then one side, the left if you're looking at Seiyo from the front, is where all Moon Classes are at. There are two classes for each grade, starting at first grade and ending at sixth grade. Each hall is two floors, the first-third graders are at the bottom floor and the fourth-sixth graders are at the top. Then there are infirmaries and restrooms at both halls.

"Musashi, why don't you go back in the egg?" asked Kairi before entering the library, but it really was more of a command than a question. The samurai nodded in agreement as he went back to the bag. Kairi opened the door slightly, making sure the librarian was at lunch. _'Good,'_ he thought. _'Now I can just sneak the file back in.' _He entered the library and went straight to the file room near the librarian's desk, he did wonder why it was here and not at an office. Still, it was easier to get them from here than asking someone, which he could do since being a Guardian you have access to these things. Before Kairi entered the file room, he heard a noise inside.

CRASH!

"Oooh! Look! Look! Lookie! Look at what you did, Gin!" shouted a little female voice.

"Hush, Kin! I think someone's here," whispered another girl.

Kairi nudged at Musashi and signaled him to look inside. Musashi crept to the little window on the door and pushed it slightly to get in. The first thing he saw was a huge mess on the floor. Papers and folders where scattered everywhere, shelves opened roughly and a girl sitting in the middle of it all. Next to her were two floating Charas, but he was too high up to see what they looked like. "I need to make sure they don't hear me," whispered Musashi to himself. "Here is where all my training pays- OOOFFFFFFF!" The samurai Chara ends up slipping and heads straight into a pile of papers! "Ow," mutters Musashi while rubbing his head.

"Gin, who's that?" asked a little voice, probably talking about Musashi. "I don't know Kin," responded a voice that was most likely Gin's. "I wonder if his owner is around."

"Musashi! Musashi! What happened?" shouted Kairi from the other side, trying to open the door. "Whoever's in there, open the door!" A click was heard and the door opened slightly, "You have a Shugo Chara?" said the voice from inside. Kairi nodded and the door was opened all the way. He was shocked that it was the new girl in this class opening the door, and even more surprised that the file room was in such a horrible condition.

Kairi entered the file room and spotted Musashi sitting on a pile of papers, a female Shugo Chara sitting next to him. He turned towards Yuki and asked, "Why are you here?" Yuki looked at him for a second before saying, 'Shouldn't I ask you that too?" "Not really, you see I am a Guardian and we are allowed in here if we need any information." Yuki looked at Kairi with an odd look, "What's a Guardian?" Kairi looked at the file room one more time, "How about we make a deal? If you agree to tell me where you were yesterday afternoon and come with me tomorrow to see the other Guardians, I'll help you clean this place up."

"Is it after school?" asked Yuki.

"Meeting the Guardians? Yes, but there's nothing wrong with that. Or am I wrong?"

"N-n-no," stammered Yuki. "It's great."

"Good, now shall we start cleaning? We won't get in trouble as long as I'm the Jack Chair."

* * *

_Tsukino - moon field _

_Yuki - snow_

_Gin - silver_

_Kin - golden_

_That concludes Chapter 2! I think I'll make this a total of five chapters. The next one will be in the Royal Garden. Please review!_


	3. Character Transform: Moonlight Shadow!

_Hi to anyone who is reading this! I wouldn't know who is since right now I haven't gotten ANY reviews :( Come on! Do you guys ignore it since it's not Amuto? Well hopefully someone reviews. 'Cause if I know that at least one person either hates it or loves it I'll do a second story for the Jack Chair. Oh yeah, in the second chapter I said this one would take place in the Royal Garden. Well it was going to but somehow I changed it. Next chapter will be in the Royal Garden!  
_

**Disclaimer - I do not own either manga or anime versions of Shugo Chara! The character Tsukino Yuki along with her Shugo Chara's are of my own creation but nothing else!**

* * *

The next morning Kairi was again reading another file that he got when Yuki wasn't looking. This one was particularly interesting since it was a file on the Joker; Hinamori Amu. From the corner of his eye, Kairi noticed that Yuki wasn't here yet and many of the girls were chatting about her. "You know yesterday she wasn't at the cafeteria, strange no?" "That's true, you'd think she would want to make friends on her first day." "I guess she really is a Silent Wolf."

_"So, Tsukino-san why are you here?" _

_Yuki looked up from sorting papers, "Well I felt really… out of place in the cafeteria."_

_"Out of place?" said Kairi, not understanding what she meant._

_"Well… when I got to the cafeteria everyone sat down with their friends and nobody invited me to sit with them. I guess I felt out of place in there, so I started walking around and came here."_

_"Why didn't you just ask to go sit with someone?" asked Kairi while putting up some files._

_Yuki pushed a strand of dark blue out of her eyes and sighed, "I don't know, but it's not that I don't WANT to. I think I just always want someone to talk to me first, otherwise I don't talk at all. At the cafeteria I couldn't bring myself to go talk, even though I have Kin and Gin with me. Maybe I'm just scared. Heh, I never thought I would be saying this to a complete stranger, say what's you're name?"_

_"I'm Sanjou Kairi and my Shugo Chara is Musashi."_

The door opened and Tsukino Yuki entered the classroom, she looked rather red like she ran to school. The girls talking about her immediately stopped and sat down somewhere else, far away from Yuki so she couldn't here. "You're almost late Tsukino-san," whispered Kairi to Yuki as she sat down. "I won't accept that at the Guardian Meetings."

"I thought I was going with you to this meeting," said Yuki as she placed a pencil and notebook to the side of the desk.

"Well if all goes according to plan, you may be a Guardian yourself," responded Kairi right as the teacher entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late! Now, let's get down to business!"

Soon it was lunchtime and everyone rushed to the cafeteria, except for Yuki who didn't really care she took forever. "Tsukino-san, how long are you planning to take?" Yuki looked up and saw Kairi waiting for her at the door, "What do you mean, Sanjou-kun?" "You can meet the King right now, so let's hurry," was his response.

Kairi and Yuki walked all the way to Star Hall and Kairi entered one of the rooms. "Excuse me," said Kairi to the teacher. "May I speak to the King? It's something I think he would want to know." In a matter of seconds Kairi and the blonde King exited the classroom. "Tsukino-san, this is Hotori Tadase; the King Chair," introduced Kairi to Yuki who bowed. "King, this is the girl the Joker and Queen saw the other day at the rooftop; she's Tsukino Yuki." Tadase smiled at Yuki and said, "Why hello there Tsukino-san, so you're in Sanjou-kun's class?" Yuki smiled slightly, "I came here to Seiyo yesterday, do you have a Chara too?" Tadase nodded, "Well I have to get back to class, but you can come to the Royal Garden today and introduce yourself to the others."

Tadase went back to the classroom and immediately one of Yuki's Shugo Charas got out of her bag. It had silver eyes and long black hair with silver streaks. It wore a dark blue dress and dark blue boots. Her cape was black with a silver moon and she had a black witch hat with a silver moon. "Gin!" exclaimed Yuki. "What's wrong?" Gin looked at Yuki, then at Kairi, before saying, "Nothing really, I'm just bored. Why are you with _him_?" "He wanted me to meet someone."

"Tsukino-san, is Gin the one you can Character Transform with?" asked Kairi as they walked to the library, he needed to return the file and Yuki decided to follow (fear of getting lost).

"Yep, but not for a long time, actually the day at the rooftop was only my second time. What about you? Can you Character Transform with Musashi?" answered Yuki.

"Not yet."

"Who's Musashi?" wondered Gin.

"He's my Shugo Chara, didn't you meet him yesterday?"

"I think Kin did, can I meet him now?"

Kairi looked through his bag and nudged the green egg until Musashi popped out. "Something wrong Kairi?" Kairi shook his head and said, "Tsukino-san Chara wants to meet you." Musashi floated up to Gin, who bowed. "So is that a real katana?" asked Gin. "Of course it is," replied Musashi. "Can I see it?" "No." Why not?!" "A warrior does not draw out his weapon for nothing." "But I'm not asking you to draw a picture of it, I want to see the real thing!"

"Gin," whispered Yuki. "When someone says 'draw out a weapon' that basically means to pull it out so it can be seen."

"Really?"

"Ok, we're at the library," interrupted Kairi as he opened the door of the library.

A little voice was heard inside the library, "Fu, fu, fu!" Kairi and Yuki immediately entered the library and closed the door silently. An X Egg was flying around the library, completely unaware of Kairi and Yuki. Gin whispered to Yuki as silently as possible, "We need to Character Transform." Yuki nodded in agreement.

**My Own Heart, UNLOCK**

A sparkling blue light surrounded Yuki and Gin. It was so bright that the X Egg noticed and was trying to run off. The light died down and Yuki was left standing in the outfit Amu and Rima had seen her with on the rooftop.

**Character Transformation; Moonlight Shadow!**

"Musashi! Let's Character Change!" Kairi's hairstyle changed to match Musashi's, a ponytail in the back, and he had a type of wooden sword in his hand. He chased after the X Egg and tried to scare it into going closer to Yuki, while checking any possible exits for the egg. "Moon Scepter!" shouted Yuki once she transformed. Kairi had cornered the X Egg and jumped out of the way so Yuki could cleanse it. She raised her scepter and yelled, "Recover Spell!" The blast of blue hit the egg and soon it reverted back to the former white color and flew away to the owner.

Yuki and Kairi quickly changed back and walked back to the classroom before they were late. "Tsukino-san," said Kairi once they entered Moon Hall. "How did you Character Transform the first time?"

"Well…. It's a long story and besides we're at our class, right?"

"Yep…"

Kairi and Yuki entered the classroom, and obviously they got here last but Kairi quickly explained that Yuki was helping with some Guardian stuff and were excused. They took their seats and as Kairi looked in his bag for his notebook, the file was still in there. _'I'll return it next time, besides I wasn't finished with it anyway.'_

* * *

_We're at Chapter Three! My how time flies! Well that's it for right now, bye!_


End file.
